God Is Not a Secret (w/ tobyMac)
God Is Not a Secret (w/ tobyMac) is the twelfth song on Shine: The Hits. This song originally appeared on Take Me to Your Leader, but did not include tobyMac's rapping. Lyrics TobyMac: clap your hands, everybody everybody just clap your hands clap your hands, everybody everybody just clap your hands clap your hands, everybody everybody just clap your hands clap your hands, everybody everybody just clap your hands you gotta step to it come on, step to it you gotta step to it come on, step to it all personnel: you don't understand this is not what you think it is you don't get it, man (TM: you don't get it!) you want to boil it down to show biz your in-depth research shows: (TM: it shows nothing!) drop the God, emphasize the beat I've heard that positive pop you dig-- I'd rather be buried in wet concrete (TM: be buried in wet concrete) take back your free advice I don't accept (TM: you gotta step to it) I will not play those games God is not a secret to be kept (TM: to be kept) God is not a secret to be kept (TM: to be kept) you don't understand I'm not talking multiple choice you don't get it, man (TM: you don't get it) if the cross offends you, find another voice I am not running for office here (TM: I ain't Clinton) I won't keep it purposefully vague I've heard New Age Life-force trip I'd rather be dipped in bubonic plague (TM: bubonic plague) take back your free advice I don't accept (TM: you gotta step to it) I will not play those games God is not a secret to be kept (TM: to be kept) God is not a secret to be kept (TM: to be kept) if we keep silent if we mass defect (TM: you gotta step to it) these very rocks will scream God is not a secret to be kept God is not a secret to be kept (TobyMac:) one, two, three and: faith ain't easy to understand when a bird in the bush beats two in the hand but the truth ain't nothing you taste and hide you gotta get up, put up, get off your backside (TobyMac:) I said faith ain't easy to understand when a bird in the bush beats two in the hand the truth ain't nothing to hide you gotta get up, put up, get off your backside get up, put up, get off your backside take back your free advice I don't accept (TM: you gotta step to it) I will not play those games God is not a secret to be kept (to be kept) God is not a secret to be kept (to be kept) if we keep silent if we mass defect (TM: I'm gonna step to it) these very rocks will scream God is not a secret to be kept God is not a secret to be kept God is not a secret to be kept (TM: to be kept) God is not a secret to be kept there ain't nothin' to hide